


Dream Angel

by NoxyHart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Debbie's day started out bad and it went straight to worse. Ripped pants, late to work, missing her ride home and now she has to walk home. Just when she loses hope a short blonde comes to her aid, and Debbie's life takes a happier turn but when his secrets begin come out will the cost be her life?





	1. Valentine's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monicagodson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicagodson/gifts).



> Don't own Supernatural. Just borrowing.
> 
> I dedicate this story to my love and friend, Monicagodson. You are a light in the dark and a true friend. Thank you for making me smile.  
> ~Noxy
> 
>  
> 
> *Does Italian turn you on?

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Angel**

Debbie couldn't stop her tears as she cried, curled up on the bench of the bus stop. Her day had started out bad and then went downhill from there. It was like today was not going to be her day. She had woken up late, which was unusual for her. Waking up so late meant that she had to rush through her shower only to find that there was no hot water. She got through her shower as quick as possible and got dressed only to find that her favorite pants had somehow gotten a large rip in them right at the knee. She had no time to change because she was already late to work and figured it would be okay as long as she stayed at her seat.  
How she wished she had been right. The manager had seen and ripped into her about the dress code leaving her shaking as she wasn't given a chance to explain why they were like that. During her lunch she realized that she both forgotten to pack her lunch and didn't have enough money to buy food. She ended up in the bathroom crying due to her co-workers being snide behind her back, saying how 'sad and lonely' she was because she didn't have a significant other while most of the women were celebrating Valentine's Day. She hated Valentine's Day because she was always alone.  
Her crappy day hadn't ended there. Debbie had gotten asked to stay behind because someone had called saying they'd be a few minutes late. The manager had made her stay insisting that 'she had no life anyway so what did it matter?'. She almost walked out then. Instead she stayed later since she could use the money. It was only when she was leaving that she found out her ride wouldn't be able to pick her up due to the later hour. That was how she ended up here, crying on the bench because she had missed the last bus and it would be a several hour walk to get back to her house.  
Drying her tears somewhat, she reached into her bag and pulled out the bag of her homemade rock candy. She broke a small piece off and sucked on it, enjoying the flavor. Candy always made her feel better since she had major sweet tooth. Rock candy was the latest in her sweet tooth craving. She broke off another piece and decided it might be best to just start walking, despite the fact she was in heels. Standing up she was about to step out from under the shelter when the skies opened up and it began pouring rain. Sitting back down she buried her face and started sobbing again.  
"Is that...strawberry rock candy? I didn't know there were any places that sold it around here. Where'd you get it?"  
Debbie looked up, startled by the man that she was quite sure hadn't been standing there a minute ago. She looked up at the short blonde with bright golden eyes. He was in a pair of well worn sneakers, dark blue jeans, a dark red button up and a sage green coat that was, oddly enough, completely dry. She looked down at the bag in her hand then up at the man and slowly held it out to him. He broke into a huge smile and reached out and took a small piece before frowning.  
"You're crying." He said softly.  
"It's nothing." She said quickly drying her tears, on the sleeve of her jacket.  
The man nodded and sucked on the candy, giving her a smile. "This is good. Where did you get it?" He asked taking a seat next to her, making sure to leave enough room that she didn't feel crowded.  
"I didn't buy it. I made it." Debbie said, happy that she made someone smile. "Want another piece before I go?"  
"Sure!" He said, his strangely gold eyes lighting up as he took a slightly bigger piece than last time. "I can't believe you made this! This stuff is amazing! I would know. I have a huge sweet tooth and have sampled candy from all over the world." The rest of Debbie's words seemed to catch up to him. "Go? Where are you going? I don't know if you noticed but it's late and raining cats and dogs. Well not literally but you get my point. And if I'm reading that schedule behind you right then the last bus came almost an hour ago."  
Debbie nodded and put the candy back. "I know. It's okay though. I don't have work tomorrow. The walk won't kill me. It's just a few hours. A crappy end to a crappy day." She said preparing to step out into the rain.  
Her stomach chose that moment to let out the loudest growl she had ever heard it make before. She flushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. The man raised an eyebrow and stared. Debbie turned away, her flush darkening. He heard it, as if luck wasn't bad enough today and it was only four.  
"Sorry. I forgot to pack my lunch and only had enough money on me for bus fare." Debbie explained to the small blonde Adonis.  
"So not only are you about to walk who knows how far in the dark, during a storm, and in high heels, but you're about to do so on an empty stomach?" The man asked asked skeptically. "You could pass out and get hit by car or worse!"  
Debbie just shrugged. "I know but I have no other way home. My ride can't come get me and like you said, the bus already came. There are no taxis and even if there were I don't have the money to pay for one. I don't have a choice."  
Debbie pulled her hood up and started out into the rain again only to hear a snap and to have an umbrella suddenly over her. She blinked and turned to look at the man wondering where he had gotten the umbrella from. She hadn't seen it a few minutes ago and given how big it was she wasn't sure how she could have missed it. He gave her a smile.  
"Can't let you walk in the rain now can I?" He said with a smirk. "You gave me candy after all. What kind of guy would I be?"  
Debbie shook her head but her stomach growled again making her flush. "I'm sorry."  
"Well that settles that. How about we go for some dinner? My treat! Payment for the candy you gave me. What do you say?" He said, giving her the brightest smile.  
"I don't even know you." Debbie blurted out, mentally kicking herself for turning down dinner with the gorgeous man before her.  
"Gabriel. Gabriel Godson." He said with a smile holding out his hand.  
Debbie frowned but held out her hand and, to her surprise, he took it and kissed the back of it. Debbie flushed and pulled away, trying not to let him see. Who was this strange man? This Gabriel Godson who was appearing out of no where and making umbrellas appear? He cleared his throat and gave her a smile that made her knees weak.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"How about telling me your name Deborah?"  
Debbie opened her mouth intent on telling him but then her brain caught up and she realized that he knew her name. How did he know her name? She'd never met the man before. She gripped her keys tightly and took a step back, forgetting about the curb. Her eyes went wide as she started to fall before she closed them tightly. There was a sudden warmth around her wrist and she felt the direction of her fall change. There was an 'Oof!' as she landed against something soft and it made her eyes snap open in shock finding herself staring into a pair of concerned golden eyes.  
"Hey, are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself falling did you? I mean, I know I caught you but I wasn't sure if-"  
Debbie pulled back and looked around, wondering how he managed to get her fully under the awning again. This guy had to be stronger then he looked. Maybe even strong enough to hurt her even with his short stature. She pulled away, hissing as it hurt her ankle a bit. He frowned and reached down going for the zipper of her boot and Debbie pulled away sharply with a hiss.  
Gabriel held his hands up in a non threatening gesture. "It's okay! I'm a doctor. I promise. Just let me have a look okay? I'm not letting you leave now. Not when it's my fault you got hurt."  
Debbie nodded her consent. They were pretty well out in the open and it was well lit in the dim fading light. With a grin he unzipped her boot and pulled it off making her wince, the area already swelling. His long fingers touched her ankle and she was shocked by just how warm he was. He rubbed at her ankle making her hiss but the pain was slowly starting to fade and everywhere he touched felt warm and it left behind tingles. He pulled back with a grin and helped her back into her boot.  
"There you are my Cinderella. Good as new. I think it might just be a very mild sprain." He said giving her a smile.  
Debbie nodded but didn't say anything, instead just clutched her keys tighter.  
Gabriel noticed and frowned. "Okay I admit that was a bit out of line. I didn't mean to make you freak out like that. I was not trying to...I just like pranks. I'm a trickster at heart." He said with a smile. "Can you forgive me?"  
"How did you know my name?" Debbie asked, still alarmed.  
Gabriel chuckled and pointer to her chest. She looked down and groaned. She was still wearing her badge from work. It had her picture, employee number, and her name. He hadn't known her at all but read her badge which she had forgotten to take off after work.  
She flushed and relaxed. "Sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Gabriel said standing. "I should be apologizing. I just scared you and made you hurt yourself after you were nice enough to share your candy with me. Now will you agree to have dinner with me? It'll be my apology to you. I'll even drive you home afterwards if you want me to."  
Debbie frowned and considered her choices. She could walk home, in the dark and rain on a sore ankle while in heels and get home super late and then have to cook, or dinner with a blonde that could double for a model. Her stomach growled again and Gabriel let out a chuckle.  
"I think that solves it. I can't let you starve on my watch. Come on. I know this nice little place around the corner. Come on. Please Deborah?"  
She hesitated again; she really shouldn't be having dinner with some strange man she just met.  
Gabriel gave her a smirky smile. "How about if I say pretty please?"  
"Debbie." She said getting to her feet and brushing off her clothes. "My friends call me Debbie."  
"Debbie." He said, his smile turning soft. "Beautiful name. Now. The beautiful lady deserves a beautiful meal." He said offering her his hand once more. "And I promise I won't play anymore tricks. For now anyway."

 

Debbie couldn't believe it. Not only had Gabriel taken her to his car, a beautiful bronze '68 AMC, but she was now eating at the most expensive place in town. It took months to get into this place even with a reservation but the staff had tripped over themselves when Gabriel had flashed his id at them. They were taken to the best seat in the house, a private little section that had a good view of the large water fixture, complete with koi pond in it. Their first bottle of wine was even on the house; a nice blush that Gabriel insisted she pick with a smile.  
"You seem shocked." Gabriel said with a smile, taking a bite of his filet mignon.  
Debbie looked down at her own filet mignon. This was not what she had been expecting. With the wine they had brought out bacon wrapped scallops, which she never had before, followed by a Caesar salad that was topped with rosemary roasted chicken. Then came the lobster tail in a buttery garlic sauce, another new one for her, along with a change in wine from the blush to white. Once the lobster was eaten out came the small bacon wrapped steaks that were cooked to perfection.  
"I just...You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd be rich." Debbie admitted before finishing off her own steak.  
Gabriel broke into a smirk and his eyebrows gave a little wiggle at her. "Oh yeah? And why is that? It's the height isn't it? I hope you know that good things come in little packages. I'm actually quite big for my size."  
Debbie flushed, trying not to think about his package size now that he had mentioned it. "I mean that you're nice. You are a good guy."  
"You think so?" He asked, his voice taking on a serious tone.  
Debbie nodded. "You didn't have to offer to talk to me, or even give me the umbrella. You could have ignored me and let me walk away. You could have even left me there after I got hurt. Instead you sit here trying to make it up to me."  
"Trying? Am I not succeeding?" He asked suddenly, as if the thought that he wasn't impressing her was the greatest travesty that he had ever heard of.  
Gabriel clapped and their waiter appeared as if summoned. With a smirk the blonde said something in French and the waiter rushed off. Another person returned a few moments later playing the most beautiful melody on the violin. Gabriel turned back to her with a smile.  
"Am I doing better now?" He asked with a smirk.  
Debbie flushed. "I'm not used to this. I feel a bit overwhelmed." She admitted.  
Gabriel let out a strange noise. "You've never had some guy treat you like the queen you really are? Not even once?"  
"I don't get out much." Debbie said looking towards the water. "My ex's weren't exactly the best at being in committed and caring relationships."  
Gabriel frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
"It's nothing." Debbie said, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So you're a doctor then?"  
The blonde let out a chuckle. "Not really a doctor. More like a healer. I don't use conventional methods to heal. As you saw earlier with your ankle. I'm still sorry for that."  
"It must pay a lot." Debbie said before flushing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud."  
"It's fine. I like it when a woman speaks her mind to me. As for it paying well...Let's just say I'm very good investing." He said as the waiter came and took their plates only to replace them with a small dish of mint ice cream. "Je vous remercie." He said to the waiter.  
"So you speak French?" Debbie asked. "I only remember what I took in high school."  
"I actually speak quite a few." He said with a smile. "Why?"  
"Can you speak Italian too?" She asked with a smile.  
The smile that broke across his face was infectious. "Non parlando Italiano a sua volta voi su?"*  
Debbie flushed and Gabriel broke into a fit of chuckles. She dug into her surprisingly rich ice cream. It didn't take her long to finish it, making sure she got every little piece of chocolate she could find. She looked up to find Gabriel giving her a knowing smile and she realized that he had already finished his. The waiter came and took the bowls and Gabriel said something in French and the waiter nodded and left.  
Gabriel gave her a grin. "I asked them to box up our last course. I was wondering...Maybe you'd humor me a bit longer? I'd like you to come home with me. We can have our last course at my house. It's on a beach. I have a fire place and bear skin rug. I...um..." A flush darkened his cheeks. "Listen I don't normally do this. Strike up conversations with strange women who carry homemade rock candy in their bags, scare them and make them hurt themselves and then take them out to dinner. I'm...I don't-"  
"I'd love to." Debbie said with a smile; he was adorable when he was flustered. "I don't do this either. That makes us even. Least I can to do repay you for dinner and healing me."  
The smile that lit up Gabriel's face this time it was different. It was soft and heart warming. He looked so much younger; his golden eyes were so, so old. It was strange to see eyes that looked so old on someone her own age. He held out his hand to her.  
"Milady! Allow my to escort you." He said with a bow.  
Debbie chuckled and placed her hand in his. "It would be my pleasure."

 

"No! Really! See!"  
Debbie couldn't help but laugh, watching as the blonde balanced one of their chocolate covered strawberries on his nose. The strawberries had been the desert that he had gotten to go. His house was amazing and sitting in a nice little cove on the beach and completely cut off from the rest of the world. It was large but not overly so and for some reason Debbie couldn't stop herself from feeling completely at home. Gabriel balanced the berry for a few more seconds before tossing it up in the air and catching it in his mouth giving her a grin, a sexy growl, and waving his eyebrows again making her laugh harder.  
"You are a total goofball Mr. Godson." Debbie declared.  
Gabriel quickly sucked the candied fruit into his mouth and ate it. "What did I say about that? I thought I told you to call me Gabe!"  
"Sorry! I think it's the wine! It's gone a bit to my head." Debbie admitted. "I'm sorry. You're just too cute for your own good!"  
Those gold eyes brightened. "I'm cute am I?"  
"Very!" She said with a giggle. "I'm so sorry. I tend to get flirty when I get like this. I should have turned you down for the drink."  
"Yeah but if you had then I'd never get to see this side of you!" He said with laughter. "I must remember to have you drink more often. I think I like you this way!"  
"I'm a such a blonde." She said falling back on the rug.  
"So what does that make me?" Gabriel asked.  
"You're a dirty blonde!" Debbie said with a giggle, before turning to look for her boots. "I really need to stop. I'm so sorry. I should head home before I say something I regret."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gabriel asked.  
"Nope. You don't need to know that I think you're hot." She said with a chuckle. "Now I need to go home."  
Gabriel turned to look at the clock. "Debbie it's really late. It's almost two in the morning. How about you stay the night? You can sleep in my room and I'll take the guest room across the hall. Sound like a good deal? How about if I say pretty please?"  
Debbie thought about it. "Yeah. I guess so. But only for tonight."  
Gabriel nodded and helped her stand before leading her up the stairs and into a large room with a huge four post bed. "Here you are my dear. Help yourself to anything and everything. I hope you have a good night's sleep. I'm across the hall should you need me. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight my dear." He said softly, before leaving the room.  
Debbie smile and striped down, finding it a bit strange that Gabriel had pajamas that fit her but in her buzzed state she didn't care too much. As she climbed into bed she was shocked by just how soft and warm the bed was. Settling down she fell asleep dreaming of smiles and bright golden eyes.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know You**

Debbie sighed as she sat down in the cafeteria on her lunch break and poked at her tacos. It had been almost three weeks since her run in with one Gabriel Godson. She had twenty four hours of non stop fun with the man. After she'd woken, he greeted her with breakfast in bed, and the man knew how to cook. Veggie omelets with a large side of bacon, a hot cup of coffee along with a glass of apple juice and a bagel with cream cheese. He even brought her a small vase of daisies. They spent the day talking about nothing mostly, but he did ask a lot about her and her family and life, watching crappy movies and taking walks along his private beach. That night he'd cooked them dinner and when evening rolled around, as promised, he drove her home.  
"So when can I see you again?" Gabriel asked with a smile, as they sat outside her house in his car, the motor idling softy.  
Debbie flushed. "Y-You want to see me again?"  
"Yeah! You...There's something about you. You intrigue me. I've never felt like this before. I'd love to see you again. If you'll let me." He said softly, his smile growing.  
"I'd like that too." Debbie said with a smile.  
Gabriel had leaned over and kissed the back of her hand once more before making a small, budding rose appear, seemingly out of thin air. She had taken it with another flush and gotten out and he had driven away. Away and out of her life it seemed. Happiness must really hate her. Or maybe her bad day had decided to continue only once Gabriel had left.  
It was only after he left that she realized that she hadn't given him her number or wrote down her address while also failing to get his. Hell if it wasn't for the flower sitting in her room she would have sworn that she had dreamed the whole thing. The flower sat right by her bed and was still as fresh as the day it was given to her. Just another strange thing that happened, just like her pants that had somehow magically fixed themselves overnight. Whoever Gabriel was, he certainly was strange one; odd things seemed to happen around him.  
The shocked gasps of some of her co-workers made her look up. A bunch of people were staring at something, or someone. Most likely someone dropped their tray or there was a break up fight or someone got fired. The usual drama. She turned back to her tacos and wished for a moment that they were chocolate covered strawberries. Even now she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.  
"Debbie?" Came a soft voice from behind her.  
"Go away Sara. I'm not in the mood." She said softly.  
"How about if I say pretty please?"  
Debbie froze and slowly turned and was greeted by a dozen red roses; she knew that stupid line.  
"You know, you are a hard woman to find. Seemed like every time I went to your house you weren't there." Came a voice from behind the roses. "Consider this a desperate measure."  
As Debbie took the beautiful blood red roses, she finally got a look at the man behind the voice that haunted her dreams. Her jaw nearly hit the floor and she had to stop herself from drooling on her flowers. Gabriel was standing there dressed in black leather. Black leather boots, black leather pants that showed off everything with-was that a lace up crotch? Not to mention the black shirt under the black leather jacket, and black leather finger less gloves. He even had his hair tied back with black leather skull cap topped with dark sunglasses.  
"So...Do I pass inspection?" He asked, giving his little eyebrow wiggle.  
Debbie nodded numbly. "M-More then pass." She said trying to get her brain to work.  
"Good. I was hoping I remembered right about you saying you liked a man in leather. I figured you can never have too much leather." He said throwing himself down in the seat next to her, and making a face at seeing her poor mangled food. "What is that?"  
"My lunch." Debbie said.  
Gabriel grabbed her fork and poked at it as if it might come alive. "Did you have to poke it so many times? Or was it still alive before you tried eating it? Cause I have been to places where they serve you your food while it's still alive. It's not so bad in some places. Other places make me question what kind of drugs there might be in the water supply."  
"What are you doing here?" Debbie asked, unable to stop her smile.  
"I've come to kidnap you!" He declared quite loudly, making everyone who was watching give them weird looks. "Oops. That was a bit louder then I wanted it to be and now that I said it seems entirely inappropriate and might get me arrested. Let me try that again." Gabriel said with a flush before clearing his throat and trying again. "I'm here to rescue you!"  
Debbie let out a half laugh half groan, hoping that no one would take his kidnaping threat serious. "From what?"  
"This place! You'll lose your lust for life in a place like this." Gabriel said with a smile. "All concrete and steel and lifeless. I want to get some lunch with you! What do you say?"  
"I can't. I have to work." Debbie said regretfully. "I need the money."  
"Well that won't do!" Gabriel said, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number. "Yeah! Hey it's Gabriel Godson. Yeah I know. Listen I need a favor. I'm dating one of your workers and I need her for the next few days. Possibly even a couple weeks." Gabriel gave her a smile and grabbed her badge from where it was hanging around her neck and leaned in close enough that Debbie could smell his leather. "Yeah. I have her ID and name right here." He read off both to the person before breaking into a smile. "Yeah if you could just give her full marks for the next few days. She's scared of losing her job if I run off with her. You'll do that? Thanks! Okay. Yeah and I'll see you at the Gala next week. I'd never miss one of the Board of Director parties. You know what? I'll even bring her with me! I'd be nice for you guys to meet her. Possibly get some insights into how the company is faring. Thanks again! You can expect a bonus in your next check from me for this. We'll just wait until you pass the message along. Laters!"  
Gabriel turned to Debbie with a smile as he closed his phone. "I hope you don't mind waiting a few extra minutes. Then we can go. Promise."  
Debbie frowned. "Waiting? For what?"  
Gabriel gave her a grin and another eyebrow wiggle. Debbie frowned and turned back to her roses, looking them over. They were blood red and there were darker stripes of color running through them. They were beautiful and must have cost quite a bit. It was strange that he didn't seem to mind spending so much of his money and time on someone that he barely knew. Her mind came to a screeching halt as something he said finally registered with her.  
"Did you say...That we're dating?" Debbie asked in shock.  
Gabriel turned to her with an uncertain smile. "Well...I know I didn't formally ask but...I guess now seems good. After all it's better late then never right?" He said taking her hand. "May I ask for the right to date you?"  
"I-I don't know. This is-"  
"How about if I say pretty please?" He asked with a grin.  
Debbie flushed and felt herself nod. "S-Sure. I'd like that."  
Gabriel let out a happy whoop and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I've been wanting to do that since I dropped you off that night."  
There was a noise from in front of them and the Director was standing there, pale and shaking, and his toupee was askew. "Ms. Riley? I-I have just been informed that you are on paid vacation until further notice. P-Please...Enjoy the rest of day." He said before nearly running from the cafeteria.  
Debbie stared and then turned to Gabriel. "What did you just do?!"  
Gabriel gave her a smile. "Remember how I said I was good at investing? Well...Turns out that I own quite a bit of stock so I called in a few favors. I just got you on indefinite paid vacation until I say otherwise. Now...I believe I promised you lunch?"  
Debbie shook her head, barely able to believe what she was hearing. "Just who are you Gabriel?"  
"I'm the man who is wanting to take you outside and whisk you away on his motorcycle." He said with a smile. "Care to join me?"

 

Debbie couldn't believe the day she had as she sat back on the couch in Gabriel's house in front of the fire place. First the man had taken her on a three hour drive to a place where they were having a carnival. Gabriel's lunch for them had been whatever had tickled their fancy that the booths were selling. Candy apples, funnel cake, corn dogs, cotton candy, deep fried candy bars, and pizza. They had spent the better part of three hours there.  
Gabriel's childlike side seemed to have taken over as well and he insisted they rides while there. The bumper cars were fun and Gabriel had accused her of cheating and the ferris wheel was nice even if he did start to swing the seat making her scream. After hearing her scream he then insisted on the haunted house ride and Debbie had clung to him the entire ride. He ended the day by winning her a stuffed animal; a black, red, and purple wolf. He had handed it to her with a knowing smile and it made her wonder how he had known that it was not only her favorite animal, but it was also in her favorite colors.  
A glass of wine was suddenly blocking her view of the fire place and Debbie took it with smile. "Trying to get me tipsy again?" She asked with a smile.  
"Not this time but it was nice to see that you are quite the fun drunk." He said with a smile as he sat on the floor in front of her with his own glass.  
"So was today a make up date?" She asked.  
"Yup. Since I didn't get to see you for three weeks I had to do something. I think I might have went just a bit over board with the work thing though. I just like making a grand entrance." He said leaning back and giving her a smile.  
Debbie couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair, loving how soft it felt, and judging by the sound he was making, Gabriel enjoyed it too. "You made an entrance alright. And made all my female co-workers jealous."  
He gave her a naughty smirk. "Just the females? I'm pretty sure I saw some guys staring at my ass too. Can't blame them. It is a nice one."  
"You really are something else." She said taking a drink of her wine.  
"Well...It that a good something or a bad something?" He asked softly as he looked towards the fireplace, and Debbie could hear the uncertainly in his voice.  
"I don't know yet." She said honestly. "I mean I barely know you. We've only had two dates and I spent most of the first date telling you all about me."  
He leaned back to look at her once more, and his golden eyes held such worry in them that it made her heart ache for him. "What do you want to know? You can ask me anything."  
"Anything?" Debbie asked, a bit skeptical.  
"Anything." He said with a firm nod.  
"How old are you?" She asked.  
Gabriel let out a snort. "I'm several thousand years old!"  
Debbie let out a chuckle. "You said I could ask anything! Be serious!"  
"I am!" He protested with a laugh. "Alright fine! I'm forty six. That's not too bad right?"  
"Not at all." Debbie admitted. "I figured we weren't too far away in age."  
"So I pass that one? Good! Next!" He said taking a drink of his wine.  
"Birthday?"  
"It's in September. I didn't think you'd be one to ask the boring questions. I told you you could ask anything!" Gabriel said with a smile.  
Debbie gave him a smirk and decided to not play fair. "Number of sexual partners?"  
Gabriel choked on his wine and started coughing. "Whoa!"  
"I'm sorry!" Debbie said trying not to laugh. "You did say anything!"  
Gabriel managed to clear his airway. "I have to give you that one. I did say anything. So let's see...I've had-"  
"I was kidding, Gabriel." Debbie said with laugh before taking a drink of her own wine. "Can I get a refill?"  
"Sure thing!" He said, standing up.  
He grabbed her glass along with his and bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he went into the kitchen her eyes were drawn to the mantel over the fireplace. On it sat two pictures. One was of two young men, both with green eyes and brunette hair, leaning against a beautiful black classic car. The other was of serious, if not handsome man, with dark hair and blue eyes in a trench coat. Clearly these people were important to Gabriel; they were the only pictures of people that she had seen in the house. The rest were landscapes or actual drawings that were done in various mediums.  
Gabriel came back in and handed her a glass that was near brimming with wine. "So then Debbie, where were we?"  
She took her glass and looked up at him with a smile. "I have a good question."  
"Let's hear it." He said taking a seat on the couch with her and laying his head down in her lap while setting his glass on the floor next to him.  
"I couldn't help but notice the pictures around your house. Most are just drawings. Those two pictures up there are the only ones of people you have. They must be important to you." Debbie said softly. "Who are they?"  
Gabriel was silent and for a minute she thought maybe she had maybe crossed the line but then he let out a sigh. "Those three are all I have and I don't even know if two of them really like me or not."  
"That sounds complicated." Debbie said. "I willing to listen if you're willing to talk."  
"Okay...I came from a big family. Lots of brothers and sisters. It also happens to be a rather dysfunctional one. I'm actually the Fourth Born son, my older brothers are Mike, Luci, and Ralph. We were all very happy living at home with our Dad when one day, Luci has a fight with my Dad over something stupid. Mike, being the oldest decided to ream him out for disagreeing with Dad. Luci was also Dad's favorite so the fight just added fuel to Mike's fire." Gabriel said taking a big drink of his wine.  
"So your two oldest brothers started fighting because Luci had a disagreement with your Dad?" Debbie asked. "That seems like a-"  
"An overreaction? I thought so too." Gabriel said with a sigh. "I hoped it would just blow over too. I talked to both my brothers to get the fighting to stop. For a while it seemed like it worked. Then...Then it turned violent. Blows were exchanged. Blood was spilled and that night my family was broken. Shattered beyond repair. Some healer I turned out to be."  
"I'm sure you did what you could Gabe." Debbie said with a smile, running her fingers through his hair, hoping to get rid of some his tension. "So what happened after that? Did your Dad step in?"  
"No he didn't." Gabriel said bitterly. "Mike got off with nothing because he was the oldest. Luci ended up locked away at our Dad's insistence. Said he couldn't trust Luci if he was going to attack family. Ralph took Mike's side; said Luci deserved it."  
Debbie gave him a sad smile at seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. "And you?"  
"Luci was my favorite brother. I couldn't take it. I decided that I didn't want to be part of a family that tried to kill each other so I faked my death and ran away from home and never looked back. It wasn't until years later that I ran into my younger brother Cas. Turns out he was friends with the other two over there, I met them before he did while we were all working on similar things but at opposite ends. I was the bad guy in their eyes and stayed that way until Cas and I crossed paths one day while I was crossing paths with them." Gabriel said. "It was a shock for them to find out who I really was."  
"So are you guys good now?" Debbie asked curiously. "Do you talk to them at all?"  
Gabriel shook his head. "I wish. Remember how I said Luci got locked up? Well not long after I booked it, my Dad did too. Up and vanished without a trace. So because my Dad was gone, Luci got out. He got out and found out that Cas's two friends, Sam and Dean, knew where to find Mike. He had no qualms about killing them to make sure he got to Mike. I decided then that it was time I stopped running. So I got them out safely and when I refused to help him...Luci decided that he was going to 'save me from myself'. I woke up months later in a private hospital thanks to one of Cas's friends. They don't even know I'm alive. My older brother and best friend, the one person who mattered most in the world to me, tried to kill me. He stabbed me and left me for dead."  
Debbie leaned down and gave Gabriel a kiss. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can't even imagine how painful that was for you. You must have been heartbroken."  
"That pretty much describes it." Gabriel said. "I must have spent the first two weeks after I was awake just laying there bawling. I was glad I had an iv because I was crying so much I kept dehydrating myself. I was about to give up when Cas's friend came in. Crowley told me that I could either let it destroy me or I could get over it and accept that it happened and get back out there and keep fighting for what I believed in. So I started pushing myself and I got better and wanted to get back out there. By the time I was better, Mike and Luci had both been locked up for their fighting and Sam got caught in the middle of it. Took Cas over a year to get him home since they were locked up in another country. My brothers stayed there though."  
"It's safe for you to go back though. Luci and Mike are miles away. You could let them know you're okay. I'm sure your brother and Sam and Dean would want to know." Debbie said with a smile.  
Gabriel sighed and downed his wine. "I wish I could. How do you just come back from the dead? For all I know I might end up with a fat lip from Dean for not showing up to help."  
"Tell them the truth. That your brother hurt you and you've been trying to recover from it."  
Gabriel looked up at her. "You make it sound so easy."  
"And you make it sound like it's rocket science." Debbie teased. "Come on Gabe! What's the harm in it? Where's the risk taker I met who asked some weird girl for rock candy and then came to her work dressed in leather?"  
"I was trying to impress you." He said with a smirk.  
"Then do what you do best Gabe. Be yourself. It's what works." Debbie said with a smile. "So I do believe that you promised me dinner?"  
"That I did. How does a bacon wrapped, mozzarella stuffed meat loaf sound to you? Along with some steamed broccoli and baked potatoes?"  
Debbie gave him a smirk. "I'd say you're teasing me since I don't see any."  
Gabriel sat up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Well far be it for me to tease a lady and not deliver. That would tarnish my gold reputation!"  
"The only thing golden about you is your eyes." She teased.  
"I'll have you know that I have a golden halo and six golden wings too!"  
"It that what you call your hair?"  
Gabriel was silent for a minute before he let out a snort and then began giggling. The giggles turned into full blown laughter and soon he was rolling on the couch. Debbie joined in his laughter. It took him several minutes to calm down but no sooner then he had stopped laughing then Debbie began to miss the sound of his laughter. As strange as it was, she thought that Gabriel sounded like an angel.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

Debbie blinked, almost not too sure of what she was seeing. She was sure that the chocolate rose that was sitting on her desk hadn't been there when she went to the bathroom. It had been a bit odd at first, presents appearing on her desk from time to time, but she'd had six months now to get used to it. It didn't take her long to figure out that they were from Gabriel. It was never anything much, just chocolates, or sometimes a picture of something that the two of them had done or someplace they had been. No matter what it was it always had a way of making her smile. It more then made up for the lack of sex in their relationship; Gabriel had told her that while he cared for her a lot he wanted to make their first time something special so she had agreed to sit back and wait for his special first time.  
While the chocolate itself was nothing strange, the note that was with it was. At first glance she hadn't known what it was. The paper was made from what looked like some kind of ancient paper or something that came out of an old library. The writing itself was done in what looked like calligraphy and looked to neat to be hand written. She picked it up, surprised by the weight of the paper and read it while setting the candy aside.  
 _Debbie,  
I need you to listen. An emergency has come up and I need you to meet my friend outside. This is important. Please hurry and leave.  
~ Gabriel_  
Debbie frowned. She glanced over the note again. It didn't give a time and it didn't say where. It was cryptic at best. She picked up her desk phone and tired dialing Gabriel's cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Hanging up she tried again, becoming concerned when he didn't pick up; Gabriel always answered his phone. Turning back to the note she was shocked to see that there was even more writing on it now.  
 _There's no time to explain. You're in danger because of me Debbie. Please run! ~G_  
Debbie felt a ball of lead settle in her stomach and it grew as she watched even more words appear right before her eyes.  
 _DEBBIE RUN!_  
Debbie threw down her headset and grabbed her things. She didn't know what was happening but she was going to listen that's for sure. Gabriel had never lied to her and while he liked pranks, she could tell that this was no prank. If he said she was in danger then she believed him. She ran up to her supervisor and explained the situation and he gave her a nod and Debbie had never been more thankful for Gabriel's influence. Once she was cleared she headed outside and around the side of her building and towards the local candy store, knowing that Gabriel might come looking for her there.  
There was a sudden hand gripping her arm tightly and she looked over to see a bearded man in a dark bespoke suit. "Keep walking and try not to look alarmed."  
Debbie freaked out and turned, landing a solid punch right to his jaw, dropping him to the ground. "Don't touch me!"  
The man looked up from his place on the ground. "Bloody hell! That bleeding angel didn't tell me that you were a hunter in training! Stupid sugar addicted moron failed to mention that I'd get knocked my arse! Damn that Gabriel!"  
Debbie froze. "You... You know Gabriel?"  
"Course I know him! I'm the one who was here to help you get away." The man snapped. "Didn't the idiot tell you anything?"  
Debbie reached down to help him up and dust him off. "I'm sorry. Gabriel's note just said a friend and didn't give me a name or anything."  
The man gave her look and then grabbed her arm and began pulling her along again. "Name's Crowley. King of Hell. And you are the lovely Deborah."  
Debbie nodded. "Yeah I am. And what kind of cheesy title is 'King of Hell' anyway? Is that a nightclub or something? Wait...Crowley? You are THE Crowley? The one who saved Gabe after his brother stabbed him?"  
"That would be me and no it's not a nightclub. I am the literal King of Hell." Crowley said before giving Debbie a strange look. "I figured you'd know that since you're dating an angel."  
"An angel? I would go that far but Gabe is a healer. It's what he does." Debbie said.  
Crowley stopped and stared at her, dumbfounded. "You're joking right? You seriously don't know? Hasn't he told you anything?"  
"Anything about what?" Debbie asked, completely confused.  
Crowley let out a curse and pulled out a cell phone and began dialing, grabbing Debbie's arm and pulling her along again. "Moose! Give the phone to small annoying blonde bimbo you're with!"  
Debbie frowned and felt very out of her element as she forced herself to focus and listen to the one sided conversation.  
"Didn't you tell this poor girl anything? I introduced myself and got nothing for it! Not to mention you neglected to tell her that your crazy jilted ex decided to go vengeful goddess and summoned a demon to go take her out?" Crowley snapped. "Don't give me that! Six months was plenty of time to tell her that you're an archangel! If you didn't want her dragged into this Gabriel then you shouldn't have started dating her! If anything happens to her then I hope you realize that this will be on your head!"  
Crowley suddenly stopped as a group of five people suddenly appeared blocking their path. The man pulled Debbie behind him and dropped the phone to the ground. Gabriel's panicked voice could barely be heard coming through the phone. A shining silver blade slid out of his sleeve and into his hand. He began backing up slowly forcing Debbie back the way they came.  
"Crowley, what's going on? Who are these people? Where did they come from?" Debbie asked, taking slow and careful steps back.  
"They're demons like myself. They're after you." Crowley said keeping and eye on the five.  
"Are you crazy?!" Debbie hissed. "There's no such things as demons!"  
The five blinked and their eyes turned pitch black. Debbie let out a gasp and clung to the back of Crowley's coat as the man let out a snarl. "Now do you believe in demons?"  
Debbie took another step back, moving slightly away from Crowley. Two of the five vanished and Debbie let out a scream as she was roughly pulled away from Crowley. There was a flash of the silver blade and both landed dead before Debbie could blink, Crowley's blade stained with blood. She stepped back as the other three came at them.  
"Run!" Crowley snapped. "Get out of here! Find someplace safe to hide until I come for you!"  
Debbie nodded and took off running, dropping her things to do so. She took off back the way they had come. She didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to get someplace safe and far away. As she turned the corner she ran into something hard and was knocked backward onto the hard concrete, scraping her palms and leg up and ripping the tights she was wearing under her skirt. Looking up she took in the sight of the tall black haired man with green eyes.  
The man gave her a smile and bent down and grabbed her tightly by the wrist as his eyes turned black. "Hello my dear. I have a job to do and that job just so happens to be you."  
Debbie struggled, clawing at the man's hand and trying to get free. "Get off me! What do you want? Why are you doing this?!"  
The man gave her a yank and Debbie let out a pained cry as she felt something in her wrist pop. "It's nothing personal child. You just managed to piss off the Hindu Goddess of Destruction. You can take it up with her."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! Let me go!" Debbie said, kicking the man hard in the thigh, missing her actual target of his groin.  
The strange man let out a sharp cry of pain and then an angry growl. Debbie pulled away and again and managed to start crawling away. She hadn't made it very far when a hand grabbed her ankle and she was pulled across the rough cement, and she let out a scream and began struggling harder, screaming for Crowley or Gabriel or anyone that would actually listen. The man pulled her close and gave an angry snarl.  
"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" He snapped, pulling his hand back.  
Debbie saw the blow but didn't have time to defend herself. A scream left her lips once more and his fist flew. The blow struck her cheek hard and pain rippled through her. She hit the ground completely dazed. The was the sound of someone calling her name and she tried to get her blurry vision to work but the darkness began to creep in and the last thing she was aware of was the frantic screams of someone calling her name.

 

The feeling of begin unable to move is what woke Debbie from her sleep. Her whole body ached and she slowly raised her head to take stock of her own body. Her legs were scraped bloody and they were sore but it wasn't too bad. What hurt the worst was her wrist and head as they were both throbbing. There was a sneaking suspicion at the back of her mind that it was possible that her wrist was broken; it would explain the pop she felt. As for her head she chalked that up to being cold clocked and then meeting the concrete.  
Looking around she realized that she was heavily chained to a pillar in the middle of a wide open room. It looked like she was in some kind of abandoned building. It was fairly large and she could tell that it was getting dark outside. How long had she been out? Where was she? Debbie shifted and tried to get free but the chains holding her were too tight. With a sigh she wondered just what she had gotten into. Crowley said that his was Gabriel's fault but how?  
There was the sound of heels on the concrete and a woman who was clearly of Indian descent stepped into her line of sight, giving her an appraising look. "So you are Gabriel's new lover. I was wondering what you'd look like. I wasn't expecting you to be so...so...so plain."  
Debbie let out a snort. "Sorry for disappointing you. I didn't realize that there was someone I was supposed to impress. If I had known that I would have tried to dress a bit nicer."  
The woman stared her down before bending down to take a closer look at her. "Tell me...What makes you so special? Why does Gabriel spend all his time with you? What power do you hold over him? It's clear that you're only human."  
"If I'm human what does that make you?" Debbie asked, almost fearing the answer.  
"I am the Goddess Kali." She said. "And Gabriel was once my lover. I want him back."  
Debbie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you kidding me? You kidnaped me and had your thugs hurt me just because you're jealous that Gabriel is with me and not you?"  
Kali glared. "I want him back. The easiest way to do that is to have you killed."  
"K-Killed?" Debbie asked, her heart stopping in her chest. "Isn't that going a little too far?"  
"Not at all." Kali replied pulling out a dagger. "Would you really expect anything less from a goddess of destruction?"  
"I didn't even know demons and goddesses existed until today!" Debbie snapped.  
The woman paused. "Gabriel did not tell you then? What he is and was?"  
"No." Debbie said, her heart sinking. "He never told me anything."  
"I knew him best as Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. It wasn't until his brother tried to kill us all that I found out he lied to me! That all this time he was the Archangel Gabriel!" Kali said. "I now realize that with the power he wields as an archangel, that we could do wonderful things together. In order for that to happen, it means that I have to take out the competition. That means you."  
Kali raised the dagger in her hand and Debbie flinched. There was a bright light and a ringing and Debbie shut her eyes. She heard Kali scream and then the light and ringing we gone as if they had never happened. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of two familiar faces that she was too shocked to place who were working to free her from her chains. Standing behind them was a man in a very familiar trench coat. As the two young men helped her to stand her heart began fluttering in her chest as she saw Gabriel standing there in all his glory and facing down Kali.  
"What in the hell is wrong with you? I save you, give my life for you and those two over there and this is how you repay me?" Gabriel snapped, making Debbie flinch at the cold tone coming from the normally warm voice she loved so much. "By trying to have the woman I love killed? Are you stupid?!"  
Kali looked at Gabriel then her eyes darted around to everyone else before going back. "I did this for you Loki! You and I both know that you can never be happy with a human! They're mortal! They are here and gone in the blink of an eye! We are better then them! We are eternal! We were happy together for over fifty years! Look at her and tell me that you can have that with her!"  
"She may only be a mortal but it's still my choice!" Gabriel snapped. "What right do you have to take that away from me?!"  
Kali had a look on her face that said that she clearly didn't understand why this was a problem. "I just wanted us to be together once more Loki. I wanted another chance at us. I know that we could make each other happy again!"  
"There is no 'us' Kali! Not anymore!" The blonde yelled making everyone jump. "And after this there can never be an 'us' again. Not when you target the people I love! That puts you on my permanent shit list for the rest of eternity!"  
Kali looked heart broken. "But Loki I-"  
"ENOUGH!" Gabriel snapped and six huge golden wings appeared behind him along with a golden halo that was visible for just a few moments before it vanished. "We are through! If you ever come near my family again I will end you myself! You've made me regret saving you from Lucifer!"  
The woman looked like she had been slapped. "You...You regret saving me?"  
Gabriel let out a snarl and his wings flared and Debbie's eyes tracked the large fifteen foot wings. "Right now? Yes! I regret saving you because you went after the woman I love and tried to kill her! How would you feel if I had done that to Baldur? Or Shiva? I could very easily do it! How would you feel then?! Betrayed right?!"  
Kali's eyes filled with tears. "Loki I-"  
"I don't want to hear it!" Gabriel snapped. "You betrayed me! Whatever friendship we had, whatever connection there was between us, you just destroyed!"  
"I did it for us!" Kali shouted. "She's just human! I am a Goddess! What makes her so special? What does she have that I don't?"  
"For one she didn't try to kill or control me like you did!" Gabriel snapped, his wings puffing up. "She actually cares about me! She loves me! Or she did till you came along and ruined it! She didn't know anything! Nothing at all! I kept this part of my life hidden from her for a reason! I did it to protect her! Do you even realize what you've done?!"  
Kali went pale. "You...You really didn't tell her anything?"  
"NO I DIDN'T BECAUSE I HAD WALKED AWAY FROM IT ALL! I WANTED TO BE HUMAN WITH HER!" Gabriel yelled making the whole building shake and the remaining windows shattered as his voice rang. "YOU JUST DESTROYED MY LIFE KALI!"  
The woman let out a sob and fell to her knees crying. Gabriel watched her for a few minutes before turning away from her. He started over towards Debbie but as he did she took a step back. Debbie felt completely out place. She didn't understand anything. Gabriel paused as he looked at her and his golden eyes went from worried to resolved and then heartbroken. He sighed and his wings drooped and he turned away from her.  
"I'm...I'm sorry Debbie. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to keep you safe and far away from all this." Gabriel said softly.  
"I don't understand Gabriel." Debbie said. "First there was the note and then those people with black eyes. I was knocked out and kidnaped and woke up in some strange place all chained up and then you...You have wings and a halo! She said you were an archangel! Does that mean...You said Lucifer...As in the devil right?"  
Gabriel nodded. "Yes. I am an archangel. My father is God. My brothers that I talked about are the other three archangels." He said softly, still not looking at her. "I'm sorry."  
"I don't understand why you didn't say anything to me!" Debbie snapped. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?"  
"I didn't say anything because I was trying to protect you." Gabriel said. "I wanted you safe. This happened because of me. I put you in danger. Crowley was right. This is all my fault."  
"Crowley said he was the King of Hell. Is he a demon too?" Debbie asked, trying to wrap her head around what had happened.  
"Yes. He's ruled hell since Lucifer was thrown back into hell along with Michael." Gabriel said.  
"So he's a demon too? And what about these three?" Debbie asked.  
The taller one gave her a small smile. "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're hunters. We hunt things like demons for a living. We're just as human as you are."  
"And him?" Debbie asked pointing to the one in the trench coat.  
"My name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord." He said bowing his head slightly.  
Debbie shook her head. "I...I don't know how to deal with this. I just...I need some time."  
Gabriel nodded. "I understand. At least let me-"  
He stepped forward again and Debbie took another step back. His gold eyes filled with pain and he stepped away his gold wings drooping even further. He put on a brave smile but it was fake and looked strange on his normally happy face. It made Debbie want to go over and hold him like she used to but she was so upset that she couldn't bring herself to even move.  
Gabriel gave her a little nod. "I'm sorry Debbie. I really am. I never meant to hurt you like this. Castiel will heal you and take you home okay? I just ask that you trust me one more time okay?"  
Debbie stared at Gabriel for a minute and then nodded. When she did Castiel walked over and touched two fingers to her brow. One minute she was looking at Gabriel and the next minute she was standing in front of her house and her clothes were fixed and her injuries were gone. She looked around a bit confused.  
"How-"  
Castiel gave her a small smile. "It was nice meeting you Debbie. Good-bye."  
Just like that he was gone, leaving her standing there alone. Feeling numb she went inside, avoiding everyone. When she reached her room she found that her things that she had dropped had been brought there and were sitting neatly at the end of her bed. Sitting on her pillow was a small box that was tied with a small gold bow. Going over to it she picked it up and opened it. Sitting inside was a gold credit card with her name stamped on it and a small note.  
Debbie,  
 _This is just a little something to help whenever you need it. There's no limit and you can't overspend and you won't ever get a bill either. Have fun with it!_  
~Yours Eternally  
Gabriel  
Debbie read the note and started crying. She couldn't contain her sobs as she laid down on her bed and cried. Despite everything that had happened to her today, she still loved him. She was still in love with Gabriel. She only hoped that he still loved her too. Debbie would just have to wait until he came by again so they could work this out. She didn't want to lose him.


	4. Demon's Plan

**Chapter 4: Demon's Plan**

Debbie sighed as she took another drink of her coffee. It had been three months since she had heard from Gabriel. Three months of waiting, three months of hoping, three months of heartache. She had called Gabriel at least twenty times a day everyday and left a voice mail every single time. She must have sent at least fifty text messages everyday. She even sent a letter everyday to his address. Everything had gone unanswered. It was clear that Gabriel believed that they were over. It didn't stop her from proudly wearing the necklace he had given her for her birthday.  
It hadn't taken her long after what had happened to start doing some looking. She started with the term 'hunter' and gone from there. She found out a lot once she got on the right track. It made so much more sense about the things that happened when Gabriel was around. It explained everything. Including the strange symbol that was on her necklace, it was a protection spell. Gabriel really had been trying to keep her safe as best he could without revealing what he was.  
Setting down her coffee Debbie shut her laptop with a frustrated noise. "Damn you for being such a coward Gabriel!"  
"You can't really blame him can you?"  
Debbie looked up to find a very familiar face staring down at her. "Crowley."  
He smiled and his eyes flashed red. "You remember me? I'm touched. May I sit?"  
Debbie nodded. "It's hard for me to forget someone who I've punched in the face. Are you here to tell me to stop trying to contact Gabriel? If so then you're wasting both our time. I'm not giving up on him. I refuse to."  
"Oh? And why's that?" He asked her before the waitress came over. "I'll take a coffee. Black."  
The waitress rushed off and Debbie glared at him. "It's a waste of time because I still love him. That hasn't changed. Was I scared? Yes I was. Did Gabriel save me? Yes he did. Did it shock me to find out that he wasn't human? That was a big yes. Do you think I care that he's an archangel or that you're a demon? The answer to that is no. I don't care at all."  
"You're an odd one I'll give you that." Crowley said as his drink was delivered. "You really don't care do you?"  
"No I don't." Debbie said. "I love him. I could care less that he's an angel. Or that you're a demon. I don't even care that the devil is his brother. I only care about him."  
Crowley nodded and added sugar and a creamer to his coffee before taking a big drink. "So can I ask what your plan is?"  
Debbie blinked. "My plan?"  
"A resourceful girl like you must have some type of plan." Crowley said giving her a knowing look. "You won't let the angel you love fly through your fingers so easily."  
"You've got that right." Debbie said. "I'll dig my fingers into those feathers of his and hold on tight."  
"Not too tight. The wings are the most sensitive part of an angel's body. Pure agony if they break one. I've heard most angel's prefer death over it."  
"Why are you here?" Debbie asked suddenly, already fed up with the demon and he hadn't even been there five minutes yet.  
Crowley looked up at her and feigned hurt, a hand going up to rest on his chest. "You wound me dear, sweet Deborah. Do I look like the type of demon who would want something from you?"  
She glared at him with a look that clearly said she didn't believe him.  
The demon looked down at his drink. "I just came here for the coffee. You being here was a bonus. And a rather nice one at that."  
Her glare didn't lessen. "You're the King of Hell. You wouldn't be here talking to a human unless there was something you wanted from me. Since you asked me about Gabriel then I can only guess that it has something to do with him. So now I'm just waiting on you to stop beating around the bush and grow a set so you can tell me what it is and stop wasting both our time."  
Crowley glared. "Preceptive little strumpet aren't you? If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were related to those Winchester boys. Both of them are barely functional morons."  
Debbie grabbed her laptop and shoved it in her bag and prepared to storm out of the shop. She paused only long enough to kick the Hell King hard in the shin, glad she had chosen to wear her boots. He let out a howl of pain that had everyone turning to look at them but she just stormed out. She was fuming. How dare he! Sure she was only human but he didn't need to treat her like she was stupid. She was a collage graduate with a degree in criminal investigation!  
"Deborah wait!" Came the call from behind her.  
Debbie ignored the silky British tones and kept walking. She turned the corner, intent on heading to the library only to come face to face with Crowley once more. She let out a shocked cry and threw a punch before she even thought about. Crowley dropped to the ground once more. Reaching up he touched his bloody lip and glared at her as he got back to his feet.  
"Bloody hell you don't play around do you? That's three times now you've gotten the drop on me!" He said. "You're dangerous!"  
"Good. Now get out of my way! I have things to do!" Debbie said going around him.  
Crowley grabbed her wrist and kept her there. "Just wait a minute now! At least hear me out before you decide to go pummeling me again."  
Debbie glanced at her phone. "Fine. You have five minutes."  
The King of Hell let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. Now since you've been out of the mouse's life nothing has been going right. He's been hanging around my boys and generally being miserable. Normally I wouldn't care but he's been purposely getting hurt when he goes out hunting with him. An angel with a death wish is never a good thing though. Now I'm worried that he going to not only get himself killed, but those boys and Castiel killed too."  
Debbie felt her heart ache. "He thinks I hate him doesn't he?"  
"I honestly don't know." Crowely said. "What I do know is that he is going to end up getting someone hurt, if not killed, and it might not just be himself. So far Castiel has been doing a bang up job of trying to keep him on the level but Castiel is Dean's angel and he can't keep rushing in to save the mouse every time he sees a piece of candy in the mouse trap."  
"I don't want him to hurt himself." Debbie said softly, clutching her bag.  
"I know you don't. None of us do." Crowley said. "Which is why I have come up with a plan. Are you in or not?"  
Debbie glared. "It depends on the plan. What are you doing?"  
Crowley gave her a smirk. "You want to prove your love for the little mouse right?"  
"Yes. I want Gabriel back. I miss him. I love him." Debbie said softly.  
"I'm glad to hear you say that." Crowley said. "It gives me a bit of hope that my plan might just work. Now I know you have a mean hook and kick but how would you feel about entering the fray? Being a hunter for a night?"  
Debbie frowned. "You're joking right? I don't know the first thing about being a hunter! I trip over my own two feet."  
"Can you swing a bat?" The demon asked with a grin.  
"Yes." Debbie said curiously.  
"Good. Think you can get mad enough to do some damage with it?"  
"I think so. Where is this going Crowley?" Debbie asked getting impatient again.  
"Gabriel has been hunting with those boys. He's become a danger to himself and I intend to make him see that he can't keep thinking only about himself and that he's going to get himself killed. An angel with nothing to live for is dangerous."  
"I am not going to hit my boyfriend with a bat just to knock some sense into him!" Debbie snapped. "Hitting you is more pleasurable."  
"I have no doubt that you'd take great pleasure in maiming me but at this time it's a moot point." Crowley said with a grin. "You want to help your mouse? Then this is the way to go."  
"So you want me to start hunting to help him?" Debbie asked. "I don't see how that's going to help Gabriel."  
"I happen to know for a fact that tonight those boys are going after a band of rouge demons. I want you to show up and help them. Maybe seeing you there and fighting for him will snap the mouse out of his stupid little funk." Crowley said. "I'll even give you a silver bat with sigils on it so you can do some damage. The best part is that they are only a couple towns over so I can easily take you there. If they ask, all you have to do is say that a friend, meaning me, told you that they saw your boyfriend there and you went to go see him. Sound like a deal?"  
Debbie thought it over before nodding. "Alright. I'll do. What time do you want me to be ready?"  
"Head home and have yourself a nice meal and change into some clothes that you don't like so much." Crowley said. "I really don't want to foot your bill."  
Debbie nodded. "Alright. I'll assume you know where I live. Just send me a message to my phone so I know when to come outside. I don't want to have to explain to my Gram why the King of Hell is knocking on the front door. You might just give her a heart attack."  
"Deal. See you tonight then." The King of Hell said before vanishing.  
Debbie blinked as she was suddenly standing there alone on the middle of the sidewalk as if no one had ever been there. "Deal I guess."

 

Debbie lifted the bat in her hands. The whole thing was made of silver, was embedded with salt, and covered in sigils. It wasn't nearly as heavy as she thought it would be. She was glad that it was fairly light. She sat it down next to her and double checked her clothes. She was wearing a pair of faded, ratty jeans and an old t-shirt. She hadn't wanted to take the chance of ruining some of her better clothes. Crowley was understanding and had even been nice enough to promise to replace anything she ruined.  
Looking up she nervously checked the clock again. It was almost time for her to go help Gabriel. She was more then nervous and her stomach felt like she had eaten a swarm of butterflies. If nothing else Debbie wasn't afraid of hunting, she was actually looking forward to it. No, she was afraid of seeing Gabriel for the first time in months. What if he really didn't want to see her? What if he really was finished with her?  
The limo door opened and Crowley poked his head in. "Are you ready for this?"  
Debbie nodded and grabbed her bat. "I'm as ready as I can be." She said getting out of the limo.  
"Good. Those boys are already entering on the other side of the building." Crowley said. "These demons are expecting them but they won't be expecting you."  
"That will give me an advantage." Debbie said. "They won't expect another human much less a girl, am I right?"  
"Right you are my dear." The King of Hell said with a smile. "You shouldn't have any problems once you're inside. It's a straight shot to the main part of the shipping area. From this side you won't encounter any demons. Just be ready to start swinging when you enter the loading docks."  
Debbie nodded. "What about you? Are you coming in too?"  
"Not my fight love. I have enough problems to worry about." Crowley said with a smile as he held the door open for her. "Why else would I know about this little escapade of theirs? They had to get their information from somewhere."  
Debbie paused and turned to look at the man. "You set this up didn't you? This is part of your plan isn't?"  
"Yes it's part of my plan. Yes I set this up." Crowley said. "But make no mistake that those demons in there are not under my control. They'd sooner kill you then look at you. This is dangerous and you could get hurt very badly."  
Debbie gave him a tight smile. "Oh good. So if I go in here and get hurt in some way, shape, or form, then I get to tell Gabriel that you're the one that happily sent me marching into the fray armed with only a bat and a prayer. Good to know."  
Crowley let out a curse, muttering under his breath about crazy humans being in love with archangels and how they were both daft in the head. Debbie ignored the ranting and headed inside walking carefully through the ramshackle building. As she made her way through she had never been more grateful for her sneakers; they muffled the sound of her movement. As she got closer to the area Crowley told her about she could hear the sounds of fighting. Slowly kneeling down she cracked the door open and peered inside, not wanting to draw attention to herself just yet.  
Dean was nearest to the door and he was taking down demons left and right with a weapon made of some kind of sharp, black stone and his face was twisted into an angry visage. Sam was only a few feet away from his brother and he was wielding both a gun and a knife, both of which seemed to be taking down demons with absolutely no problem what so ever but his expression matched his brother's. It was both beautiful and scary to watch the two of them working together. Castiel was on Dean's other side taking down demons with a silver blade that matched the one Crowley had, but he seemed more agitated then the brothers did and it was only when Debbie opened the door further that she realized why.  
Gabriel was surrounded and had been backed into a corner on the opposite side of the room. He was paler then Debbie remember and even his eyes seemed different, almost lifeless even though he was facing down a bunch of demons that seemed intent on killing him. He swung out with his blade and managed to take down two of the seven but one of them lashed out and caught the angel right in the temple, sending him crashing to the floor, his blade spinning out of his hand.  
One of the demons chuckled and picked up Gabriel's blade. He stalked over to the downed angel and grabbed a fistful of his green jacket. Gabriel struggled with him for a moment before giving up, his gold eyes resigned. The demon let out a laugh at seeing the will to fight leave him.  
"Looks like we win this round angel." He said. "We're going to be famous for killing the archangel Gabriel!"  
"Over my dead body!" Debbie yelled swinging her bat hard and smashing the demon's face in, Gabriel's blade falling from his lifeless fingers to land next to the angel.  
The other demons stared at her, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened. Debbie gripped her bat tighter and swung again, managing to take out a second demon before they realized that, yes some strange girl had just snuck up on them and was taking them down with a silver slugger. They seemed to hesitate and looked at each other making Debbie tighten her grip on her bat.  
"Next one of you slime balls that even so much as dares to touch my boyfriend again is also getting their head knocked off!" Debbie declared. "Do you really want to try me?"  
One of the demons laughed and stepped forward and Debbie, feeling very angry at the demons, swung again this time catching one first in the shin, making him yowl in pain before rearing back and letting him have it, the sickening crack of the bat connecting with his face echoing in the docks. The last two moved forward at the same time. Debbie caught the first one in the groin with the bat but the second one used that moment to nail her across the face. She hit the ground hard, her bat knocked from her hands. She was dimly aware of someone screaming her name before the world went dark around her.  
The next thing that Debbie was aware of was shouting. It was making her head hurt worse then it already was. She let out a groan and shivered. There was a loud snap that echoed in her ears and made her flinch but then she was suddenly warm. She snuggled into the warmth and breathed in the scent of whatever her blanket was. It smell like strawberries and chocolate and it made her wonder if her blanket was actually Gabriel's jacket.  
Warm fingers were suddenly trailing along her face and when they reached the sore area where the demon had hit her she couldn't stop herself from letting out a pained noise. The whole side of her face was tender and felt swollen. There was no doubt in here mind that she had a black eye. The shouting increased and Debbie forced herself to listen to what was being said.  
"Touch her again Sam and I'll break your fingers!"  
"I wasn't trying to hurt her Gabriel. Just relax. I was trying to see if anything was broken."  
"I can take care of her!"  
"Sammy isn't saying you can't. He just wants to help you feathered asshole."  
"Dean you are not helping."  
"Like you were doing anything Cas."  
"All four of you could have fooled me. You left the poor girl high and dry and mourning for you. She even managed to find a way to summon me. What's that tell you mate?"  
"I left her so she'd be safe you arrogant demon asshole!"  
"Turns out you made the wrong call. Unless her summoning demons and doing research on how to be a hunter in order to find you is your definition of 'safe'."  
"You never should have brought her here Crowley!"  
"She made a deal to see you. Her soul to see you one more time. Best deal I ever made. Easiest too."  
"Please tell me you didn't! Give her back her soul Crowley! Right now!"  
"Sorry Mouse. A deal's a deal. She didn't even ask for the ten years because she thought you hated her. Instead she just wanted to see you one more time in hopes you would forgive her for being scared. Your little strumpet said she didn't care that you were an angel. She still loves you. I almost feel bad that I'll be taking her to hell. I'll be taking her once you are finished here."  
"Please Crowley, I am begging you. Please just forget about the contract. Don't do this. Not to her. She doesn't deserve to be damned because of me. Please."  
"Hurry up and heal her and say your goodbyes Mouse. I'm on a tight schedule. More souls to collect."  
Debbie didn't move but felt confused. She had never made a deal with Crowley. Thinking over what she had read about demons and making deals in exchange for souls made her wonder if this was part of Crowley's plan too. To trick Gabriel into thinking that she was going to lose her soul for him. If so then it sounded like it was working because she could feel someone sobbing, most likely Gabriel. She felt someone tighten their grip on her and she let out a little noise and slowly opened her eyes.  
"G-Gabe?" She whispered.  
There was a shift and she found herself looking into those warm golden eyes that she loved so much even if they were filled with tears. "Debbie are you okay?"  
"My head hurts and I'm sleepy." She admitted.  
"You shouldn't have come here. You got hurt again because of me." Gabriel said, his warm fingers going to her face and sending that strange warmth of his rolling through her and her pain began to ease. "Why did you come? Why summon Crowley?"  
"Because I missed you and you weren't returning my calls. I missed you so much." Debbie said, unable to stop her tears from falling. "I just needed you to know that I don't hate you. I still love you and I don't care that you're an angel. It was a shock but it explained so much too. I just needed you to know and this was the only way I could do it."  
Gabriel pulled her close and gently kissed her. "I'm sorry Debbie. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry."  
Debbie gave him a grin and she suddenly felt very sleepy; maybe more of Crowley's doing. "I forgive you only if you forgive me. Do you forgive me?" Debbie suddenly gave him a weak smile. "How about if I say pretty please?"  
Gabriel let out a sob and leaned down and gently kissed her. "Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"  
Debbie nodded and close her eyes, a smile on her face. "Good. I'm glad. I love you." She whispered to him before her world went black once more.


	5. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> SEX AHEAD

**Chapter 5: Happy Ending**

Debbie woke up slowly. She was laying on something soft and she was really warm. The sound of waves crashing against the shoreline could be faintly heard from outside. That made her open her eyes and look around and she smiled at seeing that she was in Gabriel's room at his house. She stretched and rolled over intent on getting out of bed. When she rolled over she was greeted by the sight of Gabriel, sitting in a stiff looking chair, hunched over, with his head in his hands. Even from this angle she could tell that Gabriel had been crying.  
"Gabe?" She asked softly.  
Gabriel's head whipped up and he looked up at Debbie with wide gold eyes. He jumped up from his chair sending the wooden thing crashing to the floor with a loud bang. Debbie jumped a foot at the noise but before she could do much Gabriel was on top of her, hugging her tight and planting kisses all along her face. He was suddenly pulling back and cupping her face in his hands and staring at her as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her again.  
"Gabriel are you okay? What's wrong?" Debbie asked.  
Gabriel shook his head. "I've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been out for five days and nothing I could do would wake you up. I tried spells, potions, human medicines, everything. I was so afraid because Crowley told me what you did and I was certain that he had finished the deal which is why you wouldn't wake up but he said he wasn't that cruel and that I had probably missed something and that you had been hurt worse then we thought or maybe you were just exhausted because he said you looked like you hadn't been sleeping much so maybe that was again my fault but I thought for sure that you had lost your soul and were going to be dragged into hell and then there was going to be nothing I could do about it because there are laws I have to follow even as an archangel and it would serve me right for hurting you like this because I love you and hurting you is the last thing I want to do but I seemed to have done it anyway and-"  
Debbie grabbed Gabriel by the nape of his neck and pulled him down, locking him into a deep kiss. Their tongues met and Debbie couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of her. Gabriel tasted like a salted caramel, no doubt a mix of the candy he seemed to love so much and the tears that he had been crying while waiting for her to wake up. Pulling back she gave him a big smile, taking in his shocked face and wide gold eyes.  
"Now I want you to look at me and take a deep breath." Debbie said, watching carefully as he did so. "There you go. Now do you feel better? I think you were having a mild panic attack because you were rambling Gabe."  
He let out a weak chuckle. "Can you blame me? First I had to watch my ex try to kill you then I had to watch a demon break your cheek. Then you pass out and don't wake up for almost a week. Forgive me for being a bit upset. Not to mention what Crowley told me."  
Debbie sighed. "I did what I had to so I could see you. You weren't answering me. I didn't want it to come to this but you left me no choice."  
"I thought you hated me." Gabriel admitted. "That night it seemed like you were terrified of me. You wouldn't even let me near you."  
"Gabe, I just found out that angels, demons, and demi gods existed. You had six huge wings and a halo and a bunch of demons kidnaped me. On top of that I had been assaulted and had your crazy ex try to kill me. Is it any wonder I was terrified?" Debbie asked softly.  
The angel flinched. "When you put it that way then I can see why you were scared."  
"And you were a coward for not facing me." Debbie scolded him.  
"I told you I was good at running didn't I?" He asked with a sad smile. "I've been running most of my life. It just comes naturally."  
Debbie couldn't help but try to play a joke to lighten the mood. "So does that mean that when I find out that I'm pregnant are you going to run then too?"  
Gabriel pulled back and his gold eyes went wide as he stared at her with something akin to disbelief in his eyes before it faded and changed into a loving gaze. He leaned in close and Debbie suddenly found herself being kissed hard. She moaned and melted into him, pressing their bodies close together. When Gabriel shifted Debbie let out a whine as she felt his length pressing against her leg. Looked like he wasn't lying all those months ago about his package size. Gabriel suddenly pulled away from her and gave her that smirky smile that she'd come to love so much.  
"Want me to show you what I can do as an archangel?" He asked. "And trust me when I say that dating an archangel has it's benefits."  
Debbie nodded and he raised his hand and snapped. The windows went dark and the room was lit by hundreds of candles. The sheets on the bed changed to black silk and the bed itself was covered in red rose petals. A quick glance showed that there were strawberries, warm, melted chocolate, and champagne on ice on the bedside table. She laughed and he wagged his eyebrows at her with that smirk, much like he had the very first night she had met him.  
"Very nice, Mr. Godson." Debbie teased.  
Gabriel let out a chuckle and kissed her again. "What have I told you? You can call me Gabe."  
"But I like teasing you." She said softly. "It's so much fun."  
Gabriel suddenly pulled away from Debbie and kicked off his shoes and jacket, then pulled off his shirt and threw it behind him, leaving him naked from the waist up. He dove back in and kissed her once more, but this time his kiss was less desperate and more passion filled. His free hand ran down her arm and came to settle at her waist, lifting her shirt to gently rub at her skin. He pulled back again and looked down at her with lust and love filled eyes.  
"I know that I said I wanted us to wait so that our first time could be special but...I can't think of any better time then right now. Are you okay with that?" He asked softly, his warm fingers rubbing circles on her hip.  
Debbie felt her heart begin to beat faster in her chest and she was sure that Gabriel could hear it. "I've been waiting for that for a while now."  
Gabriel grinned and began to kiss her again before he sat up and snapped, making her shirt and pants vanish leaving her wearing her red lace bra and panty set. Gabriel paused and stared, his gold eyes looking up and down her body, before lingering on her belly piercing. Debbie flushed and made to cover herself but he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, just like he had the first time they met. It made her turned even redder then she already was.  
"You don't have to cover up. I think you're beautiful."  
Debbie felt her flush darken and tried to look away but Gabriel was there, kissing her once more. He ran his free hand along her body, caressing her curves but hesitating on touching anything that she really wanted him to touch. Getting a bit frustrated by how slow he was moving she took his hand and carefully led it to her chest. Gabriel stilled above her for a moment before he let his fingers slide over her lace covered breast, his touches still slow and careful, it made her think that he was trying to treat her like glass, afraid she would break at his touch.  
"Why are you teasing me?" Debbie whined out.  
Gabriel sighed. "Because I'm an angel. I'm bound by a different set of rules then you are. I had to wait until you agreed to date me before I could kiss you. Remember that?"  
Debbie nodded. "I thought it made you more of a gentleman."  
"That it does but it also means I have to have your permission to do anything. We angels are big on consent. We need permission from the human we are with before we are even able to touch in any type of sexual way, be it kissing or more." Gabriel explained. "So may I ask for your permission to take you to my bed and ravish you my dear?"  
"I would be more upset if you keeping saying that and don't deliver." Debbie teased. "So please...Ravish me. Touch me. I want you."  
The smile that lit up Gabriel's face was one that Debbie would remember for the rest of her life. His gold eyes lit up and seemed to shine. His lips pulled back into an actual smile, one that was soft and seemed to make him look younger then he really was. The fact the she was the reason for that smile just made her heart flutter a bit faster.  
This time there was no hesitation as Gabriel reached up and gently cupped her breast, teasing her nipple through the flimsy fabric with his thumb. Debbie let out a whine and her hips twitched, making the angel grin as her hips brushed against his. He grinned and thrust down against her, pulling a louder moan from deep in her throat. Pulling back once more he snapped and left them both completely nude.  
Debbie couldn't stop herself from looking down and checking out his impressive length, letting out a worried noise. "Just how big are you anyway?"  
"Ten inches." Gabriel said with a grin. "Didn't I tell you that good things come in small packages? I really am quite big for my size."  
Debbie swallowed hard. "I've never been with someone of your size. My past boyfriends were fairly under-average. I'm not even sure it'll fit."  
"Lucky for you I have something that will help with that." Gabriel said reaching into his nightstand to pull out a small brown bottle.  
He pulled the cork out and dumped some of the thick liquid on his straining erection before adding some to his fingers and setting the bottle back on the nightstand. He reached down with a smile and began to gently touch her, his fingers gently pressing at her clit before slowly sliding into her body. Deebie let out a startled gasp at the warm feeling that came from both the oil and his fingers. Gabriel grinned and carefully moved his fingers, gently fucking her with them and slowly opening her body to him. He pulled back only when Debbie let out a loud whine.  
Gabriel pulled his fingers back and slid between her still spread legs, taking in her flushed skin and blown irises. "Wow...You've become even more beautiful." He said reaching down to lap at one of her nipples, making her gasp.  
Debbie couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her. "Gabriel! Oh God!"  
There was an answering chuckle against her skin as kisses were placed on her neck. "Let's not bring my Dad into this just yet okay? Maybe after we mate. If he ever decides to show himself then you can meet him. Promise."  
Debbie flushed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"  
Gabriel cut her off with a kiss and Debbie felt him shift his weight. He pulled back and gave her that smirky smile that she loved so much. He waggled his eyebrows at her and she tried to relax as she felt his length press against her. His smile turned gentle and he leaned down and kissed her once more and Debbie broke the kiss with a startled gasp as Gabriel thrust into her suddenly. She clung to him, shaking as he filled her completely.  
"You okay?" He asked softly. "No pain?"  
Debbie shook her head. "No. I'm okay." She whispered, pulling him down for another kiss.  
He gave her a smile. "Good. Guess what? I'm all in."  
Hearing him say that, that all ten inches were sitting inside her and they were joined in the most intimate way, sent a wave of heat pulsing through her. She couldn't stop herself from looking down to see that Gabriel's hips were indeed resting against hers; she had fully taken this angel that she was in love with. Debbie couldn't help but shift, feeling him move in her and she let out a whimper. He was so warm and big and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Kissing her again, Gabriel pulled back and slowly began to thrust. Debbie couldn't stop the sounds that he was pulling form her; loud moans and desperate whines punctuated with sudden gasps. Gabriel seemed to know exactly where to touch to bring her the most pleasure.  
His hands weren't idle as he thrust. They moved along her thighs, skimming along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, teasing her with light touches and making her buck into his thrusts. They moved up, gripping onto her hips, rubbing circles on her skin before digging in, bringing a slight hint of pain to the pleasure and making her arch. As she arched, his mouth went back to her chest, latching onto a nipple and sucking hard, his teeth nipping lightly at her skin. He pulled back and blew on her wet flesh, sending a shudder through her already sensitized body, making goose bumps rise all along her skin.  
It seemed like Gabriel was hardwired to drive her mad with pleasure. He was filling her senses until she wasn't even sure anything else but him existed. Every thrust sent pleasure shooting through her like fire and lightening. Debbie clung to him, her nails digging into his back, as she held on for dear life; if she let go she was sure she'd be lost, drowning in the angel that she loved so much. She pulled him down for a kiss, whining as the feeling of his warm body pressed against hers sent a shock through her. She was going to explode; she was sure of it! He pulled back and shifted his angle suddenly, giving her a smile.  
Debbie screamed as he hit that one spot and she came hard, clenching tight onto Gabriel and feeling herself lock him in her body. She heard Gabriel curse above her before the feeling of warmth burst into her and then Gabriel was collapsing on top of her. Their breathing was ragged as they both tried to come down from their experiences. For Debbie, it was the best sex she had ever had. She had never gotten off with her other partners. With a smile she reached down and ran her fingers through Gabriel's hair where he was resting on her chest.  
There was an answering whimper to her touch. "Don't do that unless you want round two." He muttered against her skin, giving her little kisses.  
"Round two? You almost killed me with round one!" Debbie said with chuckle.  
Gabriel finally managed to raise his head to look at her. "We angels have very good stamina. Two rounds is like foreplay to us."  
Debbie swallowed. "I don't think my stamina is that good."  
"We'll work on it." He said with a smile as he kissed her before pulling out.  
Debbie flinched at the feeling of his warm cum leaking out of her and a stray thought occurred to her making her heart stutter. "Gabriel. I'm not on the pill and you didn't use a condom."  
Gabriel seemed confused at her statement as he disappeared into the bathroom for a minute before the sound of running water filled the air followed by steam coming from the room as he came back out. "I'm not sure I understand."  
Debbie let out a squeal as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and straight into his large walk in shower. "You didn't use a condom."  
"So? It's not like I can catch anything. Being an angel means I'm immune to human diseases and viruses." Gabriel said as he picked up a rag and began gently cleaning her from their fun.  
Debbie sighed even as she enjoyed his touches and the gentle attention he was paying to her. "Gabriel. It's not you I'm worrying about. I'm clean too. What I'm trying to say is that I'm not on the pill. I could get pregnant."  
Gabriel stilled before pulling her into a hug and kissing her, not caring about the spray of water. "I'm an angel. I can't get you pregnant unless I want to. While I would love to see you swollen with my child, Michael and his rules be damned, I don't think we're ready for that just yet. Maybe at a later date."  
Debbie let out a sigh of disappointment. She nearly kicked herself for doing so. She really had no idea how to tell him that it's what she was hoping for. It's why she didn't stop him before they had sex. Debbie really enjoyed the thought of being able to be a mother to any children that Gabriel might want to have.  
Gabriel was quick to pick up on it. "You...You wanted me to knock you up?"  
"I wouldn't mind it." Debbie admitted. "That fact that it would be a little you just seems like a bonus. If you'd let me."  
Gabriel gave her a soft smile and his hand ran over her belly gently. "I would love for you to bare my children. First thing first. We'll need to get married. I already have a house and money. I can take care of you."  
Debbie felt tears well up in her eyes. "I love you."  
Gabriel turned off the water and grabbed a towel and began drying her off before wrapping her in a big, warm, fluffy robe. "I love you too. Now I just need to get you a ring and tell your Gram." He said before pulling on a pair of silk boxers before leading her out into the bedroom once more. "How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry."  
"I'll take some too since you're offering."  
Debbie jumped and suddenly found herself being wrapped in a set of golden wings as Gabriel let out an unearthly sounding growl. Looking past the feathers, she was shocked to see Crowley sitting the the chair that Gabriel had knocked down earlier. He was looking over a long roll of paper and drinking a glass of what was possibly scotch. Gabriel tightened his grip on her and a silver spiraled blade appeared in his hand. Crowley glanced up and smirked at them making Gabriel tense.  
"Hello Mouse. Deborah. Have fun?" Crowley asked.  
"You can't have her!" Gabriel snapped. "I won't let you."  
Crowley sat his glass down and with a snap the paper was gone. "A deal's a deal. Even you can't break one. I don't why you insist on fighting this. You lost her once and survived and I'm sure you can do it again."  
Debbie let out an angry noise and pushed away from Gabriel. He tried to grab for her but she shook him off. Crowley grinned and held out his hand to her. Debbie was dimly away of hearing someone else come into the room, but her gaze was focused on the man in front of her. She placed her left hand into his right and gave him a smile. Crowley smiled back but frowned as Debbie gripped his hand tight. Her smile turned to a glare and she pulled back and clocked him as hard as she could, his nose making a horrible crunching sound, sending him to the floor in a heap, clutching his nose as blood poured from it.  
"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?!" He snapped, pinching his nose.  
Debbie glared. "That was for scaring my angel! I never made a deal with you and it was cruel of you to say so! You're just lucky I'm not wearing my boots or else I would have kicked you in the nuts!"  
There was the sound of shocked appreciation from behind her and she turned to see that Sam and Dean were standing just inside the door and Castiel was standing next to his rather shocked brother. Debbie smiled and walked back over to Gabriel and kissed him and she suddenly found herself being dipped and kissed hard.  
Gabriel pulled back and gave her a smile. "Just when I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful you go and punch the King of Hell for me."  
Debbie laughed. "Thank you. Now I believe you promised me breakfast. Then you can formally introduce me to everyone." She said as he let her stand again. "Then we can go shopping for a wedding ring and a dress."  
Gabriel took her hand and began to lead her to the kitchen grinning like mad. "Like I said, price doesn't matter to me. I want you to pick out what makes you happy. And we can to Paris and look at dresses. Maybe go to Switzerland for the ring!"  
Debbie paused and turned to look back at Crowley before leaving the room. "One more thing Crowley. If you get blood on my carpet you're replacing it."  
Crowley let out a curse and vanished.  
Dean let out a happy noise. "Damn I like her already. I think she'd make a great hunter."  
Sam nodded. "There's plenty of time to for that at a later date Dean. Don't worry. I don't think she's going anywhere anytime soon. You'll overwhelm her if you just drop everything on her at once."  
Castiel walked over to Debbie and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you for making my brother smile again. You make him happy. Welcome to our family."  
Debbie hugged him back before looking over at Gabriel, who was watching her with the biggest smile his face. "He makes me happy too."


	6. Family Life

**Epilogue: Family Life**

The thundering boom that shook house startled Debbie out of reading. She threw her book down and ran downstairs, not entirely too sure what to expect. Last time it had been a misfired spell and needing a new window. The time before that had been the brand new television exploding. Knowing Gabriel and his love of tricks there was no telling what it was this time. She came into the living room where Lucifer and Dean were doubled over in laughter, nearly rolling on the floor, with Michael and Sam looking on with disapproval at their actions.  
Lucifer and Michael had both been released from the Cage years ago. The first thing the Lucifer had done was seek out his family. Upon finding out that Gabriel was alive and married to a human had sent him into a rage. He had shown up and kidnaped her intent on killing her. That had been the worst move he could have pulled given her condition at the time; she had been six months pregnant. Gabriel had shown up and, in a very rare display of power, had not only subdued Lucifer, but in his rage, had torn down the Second Born's mind and built it right back up, healing him.  
When Michael had shown up, still baring injuries and intending to take out Lucifer, Gabriel had seen Michael as the next threat to Debbie and their unborn child's life and had turned on him as well. Breaking him down before healing him again. Of course Gabriel actions had come with a price. He had exhausted himself completely and that was when Chuck had shown up and finally stepped up to help his sons. He'd fixed Gabriel up right and then had his children sit down and they'd had a long family talk. It had ended with apologies and forgiveness being doled out.  
Debbie was thrilled to see Gabriel so happy but it still didn't stop her from punching God right in the face, sending him tumbling head over heals to the floor. She couldn't stop herself from ripping into him about being a good father and having favorites. She didn't let up and when Michael and Lucifer had tried to stop her she ripped into them too about being family and how brothers shouldn't fight. Needless to say it had ended with her collapsing and sending not only Gabriel into a panic, but the other two angels as well. Chuck was the only calm one and he had easily taken care of everything.  
So it had been for the last twenty years. Gabriel had allowed first his older brothers and dad to move in. A few months later had Castiel and the Winchester brothers moved in completing their happy family. At least for a few months. Debbie walked over to the kitchen where Chuck and Castiel were standing with a deep breath she walked into the kitchen and stared.  
Flour covered most of the counters and the floor. There appeared to be an egg mixture stuck to the ceiling. Off to the side were her and Gabriel's first born sons, fifteen year old James Michael and Christian Gabriel, and both seemed shocked despite being soaked in the same ceiling mixture. Clinging to Chuck's pants was eight year old Sarah Christina, their third child and she seemed both shocked and struggling not to laugh. Sitting next to counter in her high chair, untouched by the mess, was her youngest daughter, eighteen month old Charlie Castiella. Standing next her, covered in a mixture of both the egg mixture and the flour, was Gabriel.  
Debbie came in, being careful of the mess and grabbed Charlie. "Gabe? Just what the hell are you doing in here? Teaching our daughter to make a bomb?"  
"It wasn't like that!" Gabriel said, trying to clean the mess off himself. "It wasn't even me!"  
"He's telling the truth this time." Chuck said. "Little Charlie tapped into her Grace very early. I think she wanted to help her daddy make the cake. Gabby was going to add the wet ingredients to the dry and there was a boom and then this."  
Debbie frowned and held her daughter closer, worry rushing through her. "Is that normal?"  
"Perfectly." Chuck said, watching as Charlie reached for her goo covered father. "She's a perfectly fine archangel. Just like her mommy and daddy."  
Debbie let out a sigh of relief. Her other three children had been conceived while she was still human, making them nephilim, half human half archangel. When she gave birth to the twins, their birth had been easy and she had no problems. It was when Sarah had been born that things had gone wrong. Sarah had breached, the cord wrapped around her throat. Gabriel did what he could and despite his best efforts, Debbie had torn and lost a lot of blood. Chuck had come to the rescue and saved her but there was a catch; she had become an archangel like Gabriel. Immortal. The small blond had never been happier when he found out. That small change lead to their last child being a full blooded archangel, unlike her older siblings.  
"So this is normal? I guess that's a relief." Debbie said holding her close before turning to her husband. "I thought you said I had nothing to worry about today?"  
Gabriel managed to get his face clean. "You don't! I told you I had it handled! This was just a fluke! I swear!"  
"Then why is there egg on the ceiling?" Debbie asked trying to hide her smile.  
The blonde looked up just in time for a glob to come free and smack him in the face. "Son of a-"  
"If you know what's good for you then you won't finish that sentence Gabriel!" Debbie snapped. "You remember what happened with Christian and James right?"  
"That was Lucifer's fault!" Gabriel said blindly reaching for his towel again. "He's said it first!"  
"I still didn't like that fact that my sons first words were 'dick'. He's lucky I didn't punch him in the face too." Debbie said. "So do I need to come down here and help or do you still 'have this'?" She asked giving her husband a smirk.  
"Yeah I do! Like I said this was a fluke!" He said.  
Sarah tugged on he pants. "Mommy? Can Daddy take me to the park?"  
Debbie smiled. "Once he's clean he can."  
"Can Bobby and Mary come too?" She asked.  
Sarah was referring to the other two children in the house. Robert Kevin Winchester was Castiel and Dean's son who would soon be turning twelve. Mary JoEllen Winchester was, to everyone's surprise, Sam and Balthazar's daughter who was the same age as Sarah. Sarah and Mary and were near inseparable as where Bobby, James and Christian. Charlie didn't have a playmate just yet but with Lucifer nearing the last few stage of his pregnancy, Debbie was sure that Michael and Lucifer's first child would be her youngest daughter's playmate.  
"You need to ask Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam okay?" Debbie said with a smile, watching as she went to do as her mommy said.  
Debbie turned back to Gabriel, who was finishing cleaning up the mess. "Are you sure you have this? I don't mind giving up my day of rest for you."  
Gabriel shook his head and came over and kissed her. "No. It's your birthday. Enjoy it until tonight. Crowley promised you a birthday to remember. So rest and relax. You'll need your strength to punch him like normal."  
Debbie chuckled and passed Charlie back to her dad. "Alright. But I have a present for you too."  
"Oh really?" Gabriel asked with a grin. "What's that?"  
Debbie smiled and brought his hand to her belly watching as his gold eyes went wide. "I found out this morning."  
Gabriel's eyes went soft and he grinned. "Last one. I promise."  
Debbie gave him a grin. "We'll see about that. Now go take our kids and niece and nephew to the park. Maybe when you get home you might just find some rock candy waiting for you."  
Gabriel stared at her for a minute before he started snickering. Debbie started chuckling at his reaction. Gabriel began laughing as did she. The rest of the house was staring at them as they both began laughing hysterically. Gabriel leaned in close and kissed her once more.  
"Isn't that how this whole thing started?" He asked.  
"You and your sweet tooth." Debbie said kissing him him again. "Who knew that a bad day and rock candy would lead to the best thing that ever happened to me?"


End file.
